


Evolve and Escape

by Branithar



Series: Threaded Together [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bullying, High School, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Trans Male Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar
Summary: Calum's best friend Luke has just had his first shift and it hasn't gone well.Prequel to Unravel, Unmake Yourself.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Threaded Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Evolve and Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Introduced Species by Hands Like Houses.

Calum fidgeted with his pen, eyeing the clock on the wall. It was second period and Luke still hadn’t shown up, hadn’t even replied to Calum’s texts. Maybe he shifted for the first time last night and was too tired to tell him. Most of Calum’s pack spent the whole day after full moons sleeping, only occasionally waking up to eat. 

The door opened and Calum straightened, surprised to see Luke walking in. He looked like shit, deep bags under his eyes and a limp in his step. He handed his late note to Ms Evans and made his way to the spare desk beside Calum. 

“What happened?” Calum whispered. 

“Had my first shift,” Luke groaned, slumping on his desk. 

Calum’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?” 

Luke nodded miserably. 

“Why aren’t you at home?” 

“I didn’t wanna get in trouble.” 

“They can’t stop werewolves from skipping school the day after a full moon.” 

“They can’t?” 

“It’s discrimination.” Calum eyed the many mostly healed scrapes on Luke’s arms. “Did you put on some Valgomar?” 

Luke looked confused. “What’s that?” 

“It’s the lotion you put on to make your body hurt less after shifts. How do you not know that?” 

Luke frowned and looked away. 

“Right. Sorry.” Of course Luke wouldn’t know about it. Who was there to tell him aside from Calum? “You know, you can just ask me about wolf stuff whenever you want. If you need like … advice or whatever.” 

“I feel dumb about not knowing it,” Luke mumbled. 

“I mean, you _are_ dumb as, but not because you don’t know this stuff.”

Luke finally cracked a smile. “Shut up.” 

“Do you want me to call Dad?” Calum offered, “He can pick us up. I’ll get you some Valgomar for your muscles.” 

“Okay.” 

Even though Calum hadn’t shifted yet, nobody was allowed to complain about him taking the day off. Most people, aside from that one really mean office lady, took one look at Luke and gave them an understanding nod as Calum called his dad and they signed out.

“Did you have breakfast?” Calum asked as his dad drove them home. 

Luke shook his head. “I got home too late.” 

“Jesus, Luke. You gotta eat, man.” 

“We have plenty of food at home,” his dad offered. 

“Okay.”

Luke rested his head on Calum’s shoulder and had nearly dozed off by the time they got home. His dad headed straight for the kitchen to heat up some soup and Calum practically carried Luke towards his bedroom. 

“Luke.” 

Calum looked up and realised his mum was in the lounge room, frowning at the two of them. 

“Hi Mrs Hood,” Luke greeted tiredly. 

Mum tilted her head. “You were on our territory last night.” 

Calum looked at Luke. Mum had mentioned finding blood by the river when she got home, but she hadn’t been able to place the familiar scent. 

Luke shrunk behind Calum. “Sorry.” 

Mum crossed her arms. “What were you doing there?” 

“I got lost. I’m sorry.” 

“Who’s your pack?” 

“Mum…”

“I don’t have one,” Luke mumbled, eyes fixed on his feet. 

Mum’s expression turned into surprise, then worry. “Oh. I’m sorry. Who were you with last night?” 

“No one.” 

“Wasn’t that was your first shift?” 

Luke nodded. 

“Is it okay if he sleeps here today?” Calum asked, sensing that she was feeling sympathetic now. 

“Sure.” 

“Soup’s here,” Dad said, coming in with two bowls, “Why are you up?” he asked Mum in surprise as he gave them to Calum. 

“Got hungry.” 

“I’ll get you some soup too.” 

Calum led Luke to his bedroom and gave him the soup, then got a towel and fresh tub of Valgomar from the bathroom. Luke was already halfway through his soup by the time he got back and Calum offered him his own bowl too since he wasn’t hungry. 

“What hurts?” Calum asked, holding up the Valgomar. 

“Um … my legs?” 

Calum nodded. His sister usually complained about her legs hurting after shifts. “Take off your pants? Not- not in a weird way, just so I can put this on.” 

There was a hint of devilishness in Luke’s tired smile as he stripped down to his underwear. Calum set himself up so that he had the towel and Luke’s legs draped over his lap and rubbed Valgomar over his hands. 

“I’ve never really done this before,” he confessed as he started working the ointment into one of Luke’s calves, “I’ve seen other people do it, though.” As he massaged at the muscles, Calum noticed more wounds on his legs, warped and healed as if Luke had gotten them in wolf form. “So did you run into a tree or something? You look kinda shit.” 

Luke frowned at his soup. “Some other wolves chased me.” 

Calum stared. “What? Who?” His mum hadn’t mentioned anyone actually finding the invader on their territory. 

Luke shrugged. “They attacked me and whenever I tried to get away they followed me. I think I was on their territory. They stopped following me once I crossed a river.” 

Calum couldn’t think of anyone from his own pack that would do something like that. Sure, they might get angry, but they wouldn’t be cruel. “Dickheads.” 

“I deserved it, I shouldn’t have been on their territory.” 

“No way, man. It was an accident and that was your first shift. They were assholes.” 

Luke looked barely conscious by the time Calum was done with his legs, empty soup bowls abandoned on the nightstand. 

“Anywhere else?” 

“My back.” 

Calum moved so that Luke could turn over. 

Luke drifted off as Calum rubbed ointment into his back, the slight sadness that always tinted his features falling away as he dozed. Calum had never seen him look so peaceful, always slightly anxious that he’d done something wrong and was about to be told off. 

When Calum was done, he packed up the ointment and took the towel to the laundry to be washed later. Luke was awake again when he returned to his room to switch off the light, frowning deeply.

“You okay?” Calum asked. 

“Don’t leave,” Luke said in a small voice, hand moving to reach across the bed towards Calum. 

Calum nodded and turned off the light. Luke moved when he lifted the sheets so they could get under them, shifting himself into Calum’s arms as naturally as if they did it every day. He fell back to sleep quickly, Calum feeling himself follow. Although he hadn’t had his first shift yet, full moons still wore him out enough that he could sleep through the day after if he didn’t have school. 

Before the gentle rhythm of Luke’s breathing could get him all the way there, Calum found himself anxiously worrying about Luke, about what was going to happen next full moon. What if whoever attacked him last night found him again? 

Calum squeezed Luke a little tighter. They’d figure something out before then. He wasn't going to let that keep happening to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I run tran5rightsos on Tumblr! Feel free to send asks about this or any of my other 5sos fics!


End file.
